The present invention has for its object structurally dyed macromolecular materials.
It is known how to copolymerize vinyl monomers such as styrene, acrylonitrile, vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, and the like, with dyed agents or dyes having groups able to take part in a copolymerization reaction. Some of these agents or dyes do not have sufficient dyeing power. This is the case, for example, for imides derived from aminoazobenzene, aminoanthraquinone and acryloylamino-anthraquinones. Other agents or dyes, for example, standard azo dyes, do not have sufficient fastness.